thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Telle Binarie ~ District 3
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permisson! :3 She is also Sambaroses's third District 3 tribute, and the sister of Faith Binarie and Huxley Binarie. 'Telles Basics' Name: Telle Binarie Age: 14 District: 3 Gender: Female Weapons: Bow and arrow, and anything to do with electricals. Height: 5'4 'Appearence' Telle is a slim, lithe girl, with straight brown hair that just brushes past her shoulders, a blunt straight across fringe framing her teal-y blue eyes, and a prominent smattering of freckles right across her face. 'Personality' Quiet and serious, Telle is a sweet, calm young girl with a sly, sneaky streak. Honest and to the point, when she does choose to speak she isn't afraid to voice her opinion, whether it be on something or someone. Intelligent and observent, she likes to watch people and how they interact rather than engage with people herself. She is often the first to know who has a crush on who, who secretly despises who etc etc., usually before they even realise it themselves. 'Backstory' Born and raised in the district she calls home, Telle grew up as the youngest of her siblings, her closest sibling in age being Huxley - her 18 year old brother - who was all ready 4 when she was born. However, when she was 3 years old, there was a new addition to the family, her adoptive sister Faith, who the family had adopted after a freak fire stole away her home, parents, and belongings, and much of her skin too, which they had to reconstruct, leaving her with a permanent scar on her back to forever remind her of what happened when she was 6. Apart from that however Telle lived a fairly ordinary life in the district, growing up a relatively happy childhood all things considered, and very much doted on and protected by her older siblings. She never had many friends down to her quiet demeanor, so she would often just hang out with her family instead, preferring their company over anyone elses. She always knew being reaped was a distinct possibility, but it had never quite really sunk in that it could happen to her... until it did. When Faith went to volunteer for her she literally pushed her to the side, that girl had been through enough suffering in her life, and Telle couldn't let her suffer more in her place. 'Strengths' Telle is very skilled with a bow and arrow, and any thing to do with electricals, whether it be wires, electricity, computers etc. She's an amazing, swift hand to hand combat fighter, and has fast reflexes, as well as being a very fast runner. An average swimmer, her observent nature should also help her during the games. 'Weaknesses' Due to her height she would still have a disadvantage when faced with a tall opponent, and she is a pretty bad climber too. Her quiet, sneaky nature has a habit of annoying people if they try to get anything out of her or engage her in any type of conversation she doesn't wish to partake in, and her inexperiance with any other weapons than the ones listed should probably be put here too. 'Token' An ornate, gorgeous silver locket necklace with a picture of her family locked safely inside it. 'Alliances' Telle is fairly open to alliances, especially with nice younger tributes, or tributes from outlying districts. She has to trust them at least a little first though. Category:Females Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:District 3 Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes